The present invention relates to a cross country skiing boot and, more particularly, to a skiing boot of the type which is provided on the bottom, in the sole of the boot, with a longitudinally extending V-shaped groove for mating with a complementary shaped upraised structure on a ski.
More specifically, the present invention is related to a cross country skiing boot of the type which is constructed of an upper and a sole, wherein the sole has an upper side facing the upper and a bottom side. On the bottom side of the sole, in the toe region, there is a binding mechanism for fastening the boot to a ski in a pivotable and removable manner which permits the raising of the heel of the skiing boot. This type of binding enables the skier to stand on the toes, ballet style, when and if necessary or desired, e.g. for walking purposes. The aforementioned V-shaped groove extends from the binding mechanism in the toe region rearward, to the heel of the sole.
The popularity of skiing and recent improvements in cross country skiing techniques have engendered a growing demand for improvements in the design and construction of skiing boots. An emphasis of this demand has been on obtaining more reliable control over the ski during all phases of ski maneuvering including running or prolonged sliding while, at the same time, reducing to a minimum the physical effort expended. Thus far this demand has resulted in various improvements in cross country skiing boots including in new elements and modifications in the construction of both the upper and the sole of the boot.
These improvements include the aforementioned binding mechanism for binding the ski boot to the ski which mechanism is located in the toe region and enables the boot to pivot about a transverse axis relative to the ski. In many boots this ski binding structure is constructed as a cutout in the bottom, at the toe region, of the sole and pins in the cutout which pins serve to snag a complementary structure on the ski for holding the ski while permitting the skiing boot to pivot relative thereto.
This binding construction has, however, increased the effort needed for running, especially during long distance skiing when a skier is apt to stand on his/her tiptoes, ballet-style, over prolonged periods.
There was also a problem, with the type of skiing boot described here, which arose from the tendency of the heel portion of the skiing boot to veer to the outside, particularly when a skier was practicing a so-called "skating-off" technique. The aforementioned V-shaped groove has been provided in an effort to solve this problem. In a conventional skiing boot, this V-shaped groove extends longitudinally, either directly along or parallel to the longitudinal axis of the skiing boot. This veering problem has been remedied to a degree by positioning the V-shaped groove to interengage a complementary, longitudinally extending, wedge-shaped structure on the ski. This solution restricts the ability of the rear of the skiing boot to veer out.
Nonetheless, the V-shape of the aforementioned groove and wedge arrangement is such that, inherently, the skiing boot can still slip slightly relative to the ski. The resulting mild veering of the heel of the skiing boot still has an adverse effect on the effort and energy needed to ski over long distances.